Seeking Comfort
by Bostaf37
Summary: Seulement ils savent également tous qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour chasser le froid.


Titre : Seeking comfort

Auteur : Bostaf

Rating : T

Genre : Angst

Disclaimer : l'univers ne m'appartient pas )

Note : Pour Shirenai, qui m'a promptée sur « Seeking Comfort » (comme quoi je fais dans l'original pour mes titres). Je dois aussi préciser qu'il y a des allusions à un foursome HotsumaxShuseixTsukumoxLuka (dans l'ordre que vous voulez;)).

J'espère que vous aimerez :)

* * *

><p><strong>Seeking Comfort<strong>

La première fois, il a l'impression de suffoquer sous ses baisers. Brûler sous ses caresses et lentement, doucement sombrer.

Ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, à la fois sucré et amer, un peu plus enivrant à chaque fois. Il l'avait voulu. Bien sûr, c'était exactement le but de Shusei. Lui montrer, lui prouver qu'il en avait terriblement besoin et qu'il en crevait littéralement d'envie. Pour l'empêcher aussi de fuir encore une fois. A partir de là, le premier pas fait, il ne pouvait plus nier, prétendre n'avoir rien vu, entendu, lui avait chuchoté Shusei, avant de s'endormir contre lui. Et cette nuit-là, Tsukumo lui en avait presque voulu.

En apparence, tout cela ne consiste qu'en une relation purement physique, sexuelle. Des histoires sans lendemain ou presque, mises bout à bout, sans que cela ne les mène nulle part. Seulement pour les nuits où ils ont trop froid. Ce n'est pas faux, chacun l'avouera volontiers, car il n'est question que de cela entre eux. Satisfaire ce besoin urgent de chaleur, combler le vide. Certaines personnes trouveront sûrement cela choquant et dégradant, sale, mais eux, qu'en savent-ils du froid ? De ces nuits sans fin où il n'y a plus rien à faire, plus rien à combattre ou à protéger ?

Eux n'ont jamais connu le froid qui s'abat et écrase, broie et laisse suffoquant. Ils n'ont jamais frissonné de tout leur être, tremblé de tous leurs membres tout en sachant que ce froid n'existait que dans leur tête. Ils n'ont jamais subi le silence, l'air lourd et épais comme du coton qui paralyse et rend incapable de crier, d'appeler, de demander à l'aide. Et même alors, qui entendrait ? Qui pourrait répondre ? Aucun bruit ne vit la nuit. Du moins pas ici.

On pourrait croire qu'ils rebondissent contre les murs et la vieille pierre, résonnent sous les haut plafonds, mais non. Rien. Ici les sons sont fauchés nets, meurent à peine nés. Et sans un bruissement impromptu de leurs draps, ils se croiraient sourds.

Ceux qui n'ont pas connu la nuit à Twilight Mansion ne peuvent pas comprendre que leurs fantômes, leurs morts et leurs démons ne peuvent être exorcisés. Alors si quelque chose peut leur permettre de les éloigner ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, de dissiper la nuit ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, ils sont prêts à tout. Vraiment tout.

Etonnamment, c'est avec Hotsuma que Tsukumo se sent le mieux.

Luka, même dans sa douleur, ne se donne jamais tout entier, ne s'abandonne jamais. Peut-être par peur de les blesser, de les tuer involontairement ? Seulement Tsukumo n'arrive pas à s'en satisfaire. Shusei, aussi étonnant et différent soit-il la nuit, n'en reste pas moins Shusei et c'est bien là le problème. Chaque silence est hanté par un non-dit, un acte manqué et par le mensonge. Et Tsukumo ne sait que trop bien que lorsqu'il le touche, lorsqu'il l'embrasse, Shusei ne pense qu'à Hotsuma car Shusei n'a jamais été que corps et âme à Hotsuma. Dommage que lui ne le voit pas.

Non, c'est avec ce dernier que Tsukumo se sent le mieux. Loin des faux espoirs, du dégoût de lui-même et de la culpabilité - il sait bien qu'il aurait dû le dire à Shusei depuis longtemps, mais comment pourrait-il ? Hotsuma, même s'il est brusque, même s'il le blesse parfois, a cette énergie du désespoir qui ne peut que l'émouvoir et qui lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas seul. Lorsqu'il le tient, se raccroche à lui et le serre plus fort que nécessaire, Hotsuma l'empêche de s'étioler, de se perdre lui-même et Tsukumo lui en est plus que reconnaissant. Ironiquement.

Tsukumo aime Shusei qui aime Hotsuma et le pousse dans les bras de Shusei. C'est un cercle infernal dans lequel ils sont pris et ne s'en sortiront jamais, mais tristement, ils en sont arrivés à un équilibre. Chacun parvient à trouver du réconfort, à trouver un peu de satisfaction dans leur situation, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, pour continuer à respirer, et aucun ne saurait être plus heureux sans en condamner un autre.

Quelque fois, Tsukumo se demande si Shusei n'avait pas vu tout cela, s'il n'avait pas prévu cela. Sans doute pas. Il faudrait être fou pour l'avoir fait. Seulement l'un d'entre eux peut-il ne serait-ce qu'encore affirmer être sain d'esprit ? Cinq cents ans à se battre. Voir les autres tomber, encore et encore. Continuer les mêmes batailles. Se sacrifier une fois de plus. Et toujours recommencer. Il n'en faudrait pas plus pour les pousser à bout.

Au fond, Tsukumo sait bien qu'ils y perdront tous leur âme, si ce n'est déjà fait : ils le savent sûrement tous, ils sont bien trop impliqués là-dedans, bien trop engagés dans cette relation qui est pourtant censée n'avoir aucune importante. Bien sûr que cela va tout changer entre eux. Ça a déjà tout changé et rien ne sera plu comme avant, parce qu'ils ne pourront plus prétendre n'avoir jamais connu le goût de l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne serait suffisamment stupide pour penser le contraire. Seulement ils savent également tous qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour chasser le froid.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus !<p> 


End file.
